demon inuyasha
by gala
Summary: Plz review, the first chapter is short but if i get a review i'll make the second chapter.
1. Default Chapter

gala: This is a story that i had been thinking up in my head for a little while it is not the best,   
but i hope that you will review on it plz.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The gang is in kaede's hut. Inuyasha i sitting next to kagome by the door. Shippo  
is asleep in kagomes lap. On the other side of the hut miroku is sitting next to sango,  
who has kirara in her lap. The normal arguing is going on  
  
inuyasha: why are we waiting around here, we should be collecting shards.  
  
kagome: Its getting dark and i didn't feel like sleeping on the ground tonight.  
  
inuyasha: arn't we spoiled.  
  
kagome: SHUT UP inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha: no  
  
kagome :SIT!!!!!!  
inuyasha goes crashing to the floor and breaks some of the boards.  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT DID U DO THAT FOR WENCH!!!  
  
kagome: ur being stupid inuyasha, and besides we can go shard hunting tommorow   
  
inuyasha: fine  
on the other side of the hut miroku is being his normal sleazy self  
  
sango:*slap* STOP IT MIROKU. NEXT TIME I'LL HIT YOU WITH MY BOOMERANG  
  
miroku: *grin* but your so beautiful i can't resist  
  
sango: YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO LEARN!!!!!  
sango gets up and sits next to kagome.  
  
sango: miroku your staying on that side of the hut tonight  
  
Inuyasha: *sigh* i guess i'll sleep over on that side too.  
he gets up and sits next to miroku.  
  
kagome: com'n guys we have to get to sleep.  
They all fall asleep except for inuyasha who just sits there, but eventually   
his eyes start to drift close and he falls asleep.   
  
All of a sudden the roof of the hut is ripped off  
  
everyone wakes up  
  
sango: what the heck was that  
  
Inuyasha: damn i never smelt her coming.  
  
Above them a giant flaming cat demon was staring down at them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
sorry i have this habit of writing the first chapter really short. PLZ REVIEW  
its not much of a cliffhanger but i promise that the next chapter will be good  
and again PLEASE REVIEW 


	2. authers note

Hmm im sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I went away on vacation and I got a little sidetracked. But the next chapter should be up no later than wendsday 


	3. the cat

Gala: this is hopefully a good chapter but i won't know unless you review plz. Oh and im sorry for taking so long I had a lot of homework and stuff to do. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
everyone runs out of kaede's hut. "who the hell are you?" asks inuyasha. The cat demon replies "my name is fire kitty" everyone starts laugh. "whats so funny" asks fire kitty. "its your name it's a bit ummmmmm plain isn't it?" replies miroku "it describes me does it not?" "true" they all replied. "we shall not talk of this again" replies fire kitty "I am here inuyasha to kill you and take the jewel shards" she makes a swipe at inuyasha but he jumps out of the way. "your going to have to do better than that if you hope to beat me" replied inuyasha "of course it wouldn't be any fun otherwise"  
  
inuyasha pulls out tetsusaiga "heh you can't beat tetsusaiga" "oh you mean your silly little sword?" replies fire kitty "I have heard all about that but I have a way of disarming you" fire kitty throws a fire ball at inuyasha which hits tetsusaiga, causing it to detransform "WHAT THE HELL!!! HOW DID YOU DO THAT TO TETSUSAIGA!!" "Its easy, I know that kagome can cause your sword to detransform when she hits it with an arrow. So I practiced a bit with my flame so now it can do the exact same thing, you didn't think that I'd fight you without knowing how to beat that sword did you?"  
  
fire kitty takes another swing at inuyasha. He jumps out of the way but he's not fast enough to avoid the other paw and she hits him square in the chest. He goes flying into a tree. "INUYASHA!!!!!!!" screams kagome she runs over to see inuyasha hunched on the ground. "are u alright inuyasha?" "what do u think kagome" he stands up and runs at fire kitty. She quickly dodges and she opens her claws and strikes inuyasha in the back. He falls on the ground and starts to tumble.  
  
Fire kitty being a cat did what all cats do. She started to bat inuyasha around like a ball when she got hit in the head with sango's boomerang. "LEAVE HIM ALONE" with that sango charges at fire kitty. Fire kitty hits sango with a paw then she hits sango in the head with her tail causing sango to go unconscious.  
  
Miroku runs over to sango to see if she's alright. He starts to shake sango. "sango wake up, sango it's me miroku" sango doesn't move. "YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS FIRE KITTY!!!!" and with that miroku jumped into the fray and started to hit fire kitty with his staff. He couldn't open his wind tunnel because if he did he would suck in inuyasha and kagome. Not to mention sango, shippo and kirara. When fire kitty batted miroku away with a paw. Kirara transformed and caught miroku "thanks kirara now com'n lets get that oversized flea bag"  
  
Fire kitty quickly getting tired of the whole affair had started to play with inuyasha again. When she saw miroku and another cat demon coming towards her. "hey you the little cat demon why don't you come with me? You'll be able to be with someone of your own kind." Considering that kirara can't talk she just roared at fire kitty and bit her in the ear" "ow what did you do that for I was not going to kill you. But oh well" and with that fire kitty smashed kirara with her other paw.  
  
Kirara was rendered unconscious and miroku was flung helpless into a rock. So this is how things stood. Kirara, sango, and miroku were unconscious. Inuyasha was trapped under fire kitty's paw and kagome and shippo were standing off to the side.  
  
"shippo I want you to go and help get inuyasha away from fire kitty while I distract her with my arrow" said kagome. "right" reply's shippo. Kagome takes out her arrows and shoots at fire kitty. Unfortunately for kagome fire kitty and heard the bow thrum so she jumped out of the way of the arrow. "really now kagome I would have expected better from you"  
  
meanwhile shippo had gone over to inuyasha when he saw that inuyasha was starting to glow. "KAGOME RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and with that both fire kitty and kagome looked over to see inuyasha staring at them with a nasty glow in his eyes and purple streaks on his face.  
  
Ooooo cliffy and I just had to stop the story here. I know that this chapter is short and I apologize. But at least I had a lot of stuff happening.  
  
And I forgot the disclaimer and here it is  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha ( just be glad that I don't 


End file.
